


Remedy

by bluechoc



Category: The Young Elites Series - Marie Lu
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7986898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluechoc/pseuds/bluechoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voices only laughed and continued to whisper viciously. She wanted to silence them, so she sought the only solace left to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

_When the pain cuts you deep_  
_When the night keeps you from sleeping_  
_Just look and you will see_  
_That I will be your remedy_  
Adele, _Remedy_

 

* * *

 

Adelina woke, gasping. Her heart thudded violently. The image of Violetta’s face squeezed in pain was seared into her mind. _I did that_ , she thought as her body shuddered with guilt and sorrow, _to the only person who loved me unconditionally_. Her stomach turned and the acidic taste of bile rose in her throat. _I drove her away_.

_She deserved it_ , hissed the voices in her head. _She wanted to strip you of your power and make you weak. She never cared_. Their poison seeped through Adelina, from her mind to her heart.

“No!” she cried, shaking her head, “Be quiet!”

The voices only laughed and continued to whisper viciously.

She wanted to silence them, so she sought the only solace left to her.

 

* * *

 

“Adelina?” Magiano’s voice was clear and alert, despite being woken abruptly by her loud knock, if his mussed braided hair was any indication. His eyes quickly swept over her and her guards behind her. The harsh whispers quieted slightly and she felt calmer in his presence. 

When she lifted an eyebrow, he stepped aside, clearing the doorway. “I’m staying here tonight,” she told her guards as she entered Magiano’s chamber and glanced at them behind her. 

“Yes, your majesty,” they nodded back stoically and closed the door.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she said as she turned to Magiano, who looked at her in amusement. 

“The only night I’m not standing guard at your door, and you’re already missing me.”

Adelina rolled her eye, “You never stand guard.”

For a moment, he looked at her evenly, and she recalled Violetta’s words. But the moment passed when his face relaxed. He flashed her a smile and teased, “Well now that you’re here, what would you like to do?” His eyebrows lifted suggestively.

“Don't get any ideas,” Adelina warned. But she failed to keep the exhaustion from her voice as she walked to the bed and slipped in and closed her eye, “I just want to sleep.”

She felt the bed dip as Magiano joined her. “Come here,” he murmured. 

Her eye opened and she saw the understanding in his eyes. A hand squeezed her heart and her throat closed up. She shifted closer until her body was pressed against his. Her head rested on his chest, seeking and accepting the comfort that he offered. His arms wrapped around her, and the voices finally turned silent. She let out a shuddering breath, and embraced the calmness that settled into her bones.

“Thank you,” she said softly to his chest.

She was already drifting off to sleep and his reply sounded faraway, “I’m always at your service, mi Adelinetta.” 

Her lips curved gently in her sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters and setting all belong to Marie Lu.
> 
> Title taken from Adele’s _Remedy_


End file.
